Eaerlann
moon elves, wood elves | languages = | religion = The Seldarine | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Eaerlann was a powerful elven kingdom of wood and moon elves in the valley of the Delimbiyr River and a portion of the eastern High Forest. History It was founded by Sharrven nobles in and lasted for around six thousand years. Together with Sharrven, it suppressed the spread of evil in Siluvanede and maintained the peace. Their land was bound by the eastern part of the High Forest from Turnstone Pass in the north to the Shining Falls in the south. In 882 DR, the combination of the demonic invasion that spilled forth from Ascalhorn, the continued assault of the orc hordes, and the weakening of the kingdom by elves retreating to Evermeet resulted in the kingdom's collapse. Legacy After the collapse, some of the elves of Eaerlann joined with dwarves and humans to form the Fallen Kingdom. By the mid–14 century DR, all that remained of the kingdom of Eaerlann was a crumbling old road and a ruined port. The Council of the Wood was a group of wood elf elders and moon elf nobles who shared a common dream of raising a new Eaerlann, a dream that was slowly coming to fruition in 1370s DR. Through the group's efforts, the settlement of Tall Trees (the ancient site of the kingdom's capital) was built and the new settlements of Reitheillaethor and Nordahaeril were founded. The Caerilcarn also cooperated with the army of Evermeet during the fey'ri invasion lead by Sarya Dlardrageth, successfully massing an army of wood elves at the Lost Peaks and breaking Sarya's pursuing orcish forces. The Caerilcarn was headed by Morgwais, the Lady of the Wood, and was led by its spokesman Yrind Morninglight. Description The Eaerlanni elves made their homes by hollowing out select trees and connecting them with lavish yet conventional rope bridges and platforms, striving to live with their surroundings instead of atop them. Because of this, many of their settlements did not withstand the passage of time, though some traces remained. In each of Eaerlann's settlements was at least one tree-building dedicated to the Seldarine. Magic In , the magic of the Eaerlanni elves was taught to the humans of Netheril, which birthed their obsession with arcane magic. The elven High Mages of ancient Eaerlann were respected greatly amongst the People, as were all High Mages. Appendix References Category:Elven kingdoms Category:Former countries Category:Tel'Quessir civilizations Category:Locations in the Delimbiyr Vale Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in the High Forest Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril